Regretting the past,New changes
by CherryLimeCake03
Summary: Team Kakashi fell apart and left Sakura on her own but then 6 years later Sakura is back and now stronger, they regret leaving her in the past but how will she forgive them after her past that haunts her for life. (Main Pairings:Sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1:An unexpected Reunion

**A/N:Well this is a different story and the tittle I couldn't think of anything so don't blame me okay? also I don't own Naruto or the characters**

* * *

**Regretting The Past and New changes:Chapter 1:Reunion**

* * *

It all started when Sakura was the weakest part of Team seven,everyone in her team disliked her she was weak that a mere regular person that has no Chakra or so like since she was so useless to the team Kakashi started leaving her out by telling that the mission was easy so she didn't need to go with them or this mission doesn't need a medic since no one will get hurt and sooner when Sakura missed one meeting Team Kakashi changed their meeting spot somewhere since then Sakura became stronger and became an anbu and a team captain. She was know through out the village as the bloody Death Illusion or Nightmare creator (Sorry I know it is lame but I couldn't think at all okay)She was pro at Genjutsu and Taijutsu and Ninjutsu she was the anbu leader but no one knew her identity.

* * *

6 Years Later

* * *

"What's our mission Tsunade-baachan?"asked Naruto Impatiently "Shut up you brat"said Tsunade "Your mission is to go to Orochimaru's hideout and kill him and also if you need back up all you have to do is send Sai's animal and we will know and will send back up"said Tsunade "Hai,Tsunade-sama/baachan" "by the way Kakashi, Naruto, Sai your back up will be quite interesting"said Tsunade "What do you mean?"asked Naruto "You'll see if you need back up anyways"said Tsunade "Now leave,Shizune I need my Sake!"yelled Tsunade as team seven left the hokage tower and packed there belongings and needs for the mission.

* * *

"Did you call?"asked an anbu "Yes Sakura your team has a mission there is another team and I want you to be back up they were told to check out one of Orochimaru's hideout and if they run into him they will ask for back up and that will be you for sure"said Tsunade "Will my team be going with me?"asked Sakura "Unfortunately no they may be strong but this mission is s rank mission because Orochimaru is a threat to the village and the kids might die from the mission"said Tsunade "Okay understood"said Sakura as she saw a bird flying towards the window."They have called for back up and then the bird splat onto the window then it said they needed back up and then Tsunade told Sakura they direction to Orochimaru's hideout as she poofed away towards the gate with the wind carrying her as she left to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Sasuke-kun leave Konoha and join me"said Orochimaru "Orochimaru-sama I found an Konoha anbu so I captured him and brought him with me"said Kabuto "Damn Konoha weaklings"thought Sasuke "Very well I will use him to get Info about Konoha"said Orochimaru smirking "Damn right you won't get Info you freakin' snake bastard" yelled the anbu "That anbu should have shut his trap he doesn't know what he's doing Tsunade-sama of all anbu's you choose this anbu"thought Sai "Hmm? So Kabuto you didn't poison this anbu"asked Orochimaru "I did but I don't know what's the difference with this anbu"said Kabuto then suddenly Kabuto's insides blew up,and then Orochimaru's body was covered with cherry blossoms and it squeezed him until his blood splattered everywhere."Whoa,this dude is one strong anbu"thought Naruto and Sasuke "This is what happens when you mess with a girl"said Sakura "This Chakra seems Familiar but who's Chakra is it?"thought Sasuke and Kakashi "Who are you?"asked Naruto out loud "An anbu never shows their identity but I'll give you a hint Naruto-kun Those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who don't care for a comrade are even lower than scum my team abandoned me so really that rule is crap to me"said Sakura as she disappeared "Exactly who is this anbu"thought Sasuke "Sakura-chan!"yelled Naruto "Sakura that does make sense"said Sasuke "Sakura huh? you've become strong sorry we weren't a supportive team"thought Kakashi

* * *

"I totally fucked it up they know who I am"said Sakura "Sakura-taichou you've came back"said her team happily.  
"Yuki,Shisuke,Kakeru,it's nice to be back where do you want to go? I'm hungry"said Sakura "Let's go to the hidden club of Konoha"said Kakeru "Yeah,I need to relieve some stress, I'll meet you all their I need to report some stuff and also change into something comfy"Said Sakura "See you Sakura-taichou"said all of them 'yep" said Sakura as she left to change.

* * *

"Ugh Kakashi-sensei lets go to the club I need to relieve some stress with Sake"said Naruto "Fine,I also need to clear my head off somethings"said Kakashi "I guess I'll go to"said Sasuke "Sorry I don't want to go and also I can report to Tsunade about the mission go have your fun"said Sai as he walked away to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-shishou,I have came back from the mission what happened was that I did the Pink Illusion Jutsu"said Sakura "Umm,That was where all the cherry blossom captures the body then sends it away and traps the person into a genjutsu then after the person slowly dies?"asked Tsunade "No where all the cherry blossom petals squeeze the body until it loses circulation then the body can't take it anymore that the body wants to blow up"said Sakura "Okay what happened to Kabuto?"asked Tsunade "Well, I did the medical jutsu"said Sakura "Do you know the side affects to that jutsu?"asked Tsunade "Uhh,no"said Sakura "Okay,you will have slight breathing problems and then you will also start throwing up"said Tsunade "Ugh,you should have told me when I started training this jutsu"said Sakura "Well,you decided to learn this Jutsu your fault"said Tsunade "Ugh what ever I'll just go to the hospital and pick up some medication" said Sakura "Very well your dismissed"said Tsunade

* * *

Sakura walked towards the Direction to the hospital and picked up some medication and went home to wore a black tube top and White pants that went mid thigh. She walked to the meeting spot seeing her team in near the table in the corner and sat down."Captain Sakura it's nice to see you"said Yuki "Yeah,you too"said Sakura "Captain are you alright? you seem exhausted"said Kakeru "I'm fine just some side affects from a jutsu."said Sakurav"I'm gonna go get something to drink"said Sakura "1 bottle of Sake please"said Sakura "Well,well,well, look who it is"said Genma "Where's your whore tonight?"asked Sakura  
"Unfortunately I'm looking for my whore but you can be my whore tonight if you want"said Genma smirking "I'll think I'll pass though I would still never be a whore like other people"said Sakura drinking her little cup of Sake.|You know you can always come to me when you want to be a whore"said Genma walking away."Whore huh? pshh Like I will ever want to be a whore"said Sakura drinking another cup then asking for a few more Sake bottles."You know you shouldn't drink much you won't be able to go home"said a guy "Uchiha Sasuke a chunin who knew the weakest of the team would become stronger that the great almighty Uchiha"said Sakura "Shut up what do you know? It's not like your family died right before your eyes"said Sasuke pissed off "Try telling that to me at my face Uchiha my family died than I though of team 7 as my family but you know what? after that you just forgot me and now after 6 years team 7 magically appears again huh?"said Sakura "I have my own team to take care of not people who forgot me"said Sakura drinking another cup of sake. "..." "speechless huh?"said Sakura suddenly Shisuke walked up to her "Captain we have a mission"said Shisuke "Lets go did Yuki and Kakeru know?"asked Sakura completely ignoring Sasuke "Yeah we have to meet another team at the gate" "Okay lets go Shisuke"said Sakura placing the money down for the Sake and left.

* * *

"Naruto,Sasuke,and Kakashi Tsunade told us we have another mission with another team we have to go to the land of Tea and check whats happening because some suspicious things have been happening we are also told that we will be role models to another team so Tsunade-sama exspects us to work well"said Sai "Very well we shall leave"said Kakashi

* * *

**A/N:Okay so this is my secong story hat I wrote and I hope you enjoyed reading please review by the was I know I have bad spelling and grammar**


	2. Chapter 2:Mission to the Land Of Tea

**A/N:Okay I will take a while with the chapters due to school but I will still try to be quicker and stuff like the way I do not own Naruto and their will be a few bad languages that you might not wanna read but anyways to the story!**

* * *

**Regretting the past,New changes: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Shisuke so we have another team right?"asked Sakura walking towards the gates  
"Yeah I am not sure who but at least they won't get in our way"said Shisuke "Yeah really we can always go with out them"said Sakura "Sorry but love to but Hokage's orders"said Shisuke "Shisuke-Kun!"yelled Yuki "Oh great muttered Shisuke "Shisuke don't be so mean she helps you and tries her best maybe she won't be their for you after"said Sakura "Yeah true"said Shisuke "Yuki good luck on the mission too"said Shisuke

* * *

"So who is this team were working with Kakashi?"asked Naruto "well I got a few things an anbu with a team of three 1 girl and 2 boys"said Kakashi "Hey do you see figure's at the gates?"asked Naruto "Yeah"said Sai and Sasuke and Kakashi "hey over here we are the team working with you!"yelled Naruto "Great"mumbled Sakura as she put her anbu mask on. "Hey my name is Kakeru and this is my team the one that looks emo and the girl is Yuki-chan and that is our captain" "My name is Naruto and this is also my team the one that looks emo is Sasuke and the one that has his stomach showing is Sai and this is our teacher Kakashi"he said brightly  
"Are you done introducing cause I want to start the mission"said Sakura coldly "Woah man she is a loner did she get dumped by her boy friend?"said Sai smiling "Watch it!"said Sakura "Hmm or do you need sex you seem to have temper I rea-" before Sai can say anything,Sakura pinned him against the tree near by and already had him in an illusion."Woah she is quick"thought Everyone except her team."Lets be going and if you get in our way of the mission we will go with out you or we will not hesitate to kill you and make it look like an accident"said Sakura walking out the gates of Konoha heading towards the direction to the Land of Tea.

* * *

"It's dark out we should camp here"said Sakura walking towards the area and built some traps."Okay Kakashi you will get the wood along with Shisuke and Yuki,Naruto and Kakeru you two will get some food to eat make sure they aren't poisonous and Sasuke you will help me build traps along the camp everyone beware of the traps"said Sakura starting to wrap the wire around the tree.  
"Yo you know that the traps look obvious anyone can see it in the dark with the moonlight Showing"said Sasuke  
"If you look carefully you will know about the traps and how I set it I am called Pink Illusion for a reason plus you have the Sharingan"said Sakura putting hand seals on one of the traps.  
"Genjutsu"said Sasuke out loud  
"Bingo"After they finish setting the traps they set up tent like place.

"We are back with lots of food"yelled Naruto "Yep lots of them"said Kakeru  
"Drop them"yelled Sakura "What why?"said Naruto "If you want to die than continue holding the plants you Idiots"said Sakura "Ahhh!"yelled the both of them dropping them on the ground running towards the nearest lake washing Their hands and walked back to the camp.  
"Both of you go to sleep we will eat tomorrow instead with edible food I promise.

* * *

**Next Day(morning)**

* * *

"Hey captain I don't know your name but I have a question well two how did you know that the plants we brought back were poison? and What is your real name? also can I see your Identity?"  
"First of all I am the student of the Hokage so I know medical herbs and stuff like that and second my name is not that important and I will tell you my Identity if you can keep a secret though I bet you can't so the the answer to your question is defiantly a no"said Sakura "But what if a ninja attack us and dress up as you and we can't help with anything?" "Then just stay put you'll only get in my way plus if you can beat the akatsuki then you probably have no problem trying to get rid of a ninja that is unknown" "But-" "Fine my name is Sakura happy?" "S-Sakura-chan?"said Naruto "Don't call me that I don't know who you are anymore!"yelled Sakura  
"Ugh will you both shut up your annoying"said Sasuke walking out from his tent like place."Tell everyone to wake up were leaving"said Sakura walking picking stuff up.  
"But we didn't get to eat"said Naruto whining  
"Snack off of this"said Sakura tossing him a apple  
"B-but this is not enough!" This is so unfair!"said Naruto  
"We are running do you think that having a heavy meal will help you and the faster we will be able to eat better food so wake everyone up!"said Sakura walking and burning some evidence that they were their.

* * *

"Land of Tea eh? haven't been here for awhile"said Kakashi  
"Ugh you all are like extra weight hurry up!"said Sakura  
"Be patient just take your time"said Kakashi  
"Take your time my ass the faster we get their the faster the mission is and the faster I get to leave and not see you again!"yelled Sakura "Captain let's go to the Leader of the village and report that we are here if they want to take their time they will by the time they arrive where we are we probably finished our mission"said Shisuke

"You know that we have to work as a team we are the ones who are your role models yo-"  
"Shut up Kakashi we have to finish the mission and we have to think of a plan to get rid of this "suspicious person"said Sasuke still walking.  
"Okay the girls will go to the club and seek out info while you boys investigate the perimeter of the club and see if their are any suspicious stuff going around the club"said Sakura

* * *

"We have been expecting your arrival thank you Konoha for your assistance"said a blonde guy  
"No problem I hope we will be able to make alliances with the Land of tea"said Sakura  
"Yeah of course"said the guy leading the way to the leader's room where he is currently at.  
"The leader can be to annoying sometimes and hard to deal with so please I am sorry if he will cause you any inconvenience of stuff like that by the way if you need anything my name is Satori"  
"Satori...?"said Sakura  
"Taiku Satori,is my full name but I usually tell other's just my first name"He said as he knocked the door and opened it seeing a a man probably in his late forties

"Ahh,Konoha Ninja we have been expecting I am glad you have arrived these days people in the Land of Tea has gone missing but no one knows where they have gone so that's what worries me my name is Fujitaka Toki The Leader of the Land of Tea thank you for helping us we appreciate your help"  
"No thank you anything for helping another neighboring country I hope we can be good help for you"said Kakashi  
"You who are you show me your face I need to know in order to trust you"said Toki  
"I really don't think that I need to show you my face but if I have to can we be in a different room with at least with less company"said Sakura  
"No unless your a coward to show your face"said Toki  
"No anbu shall be a coward if you want to see my face than go ahead and remove it"said Sakura smirking under her mask.  
"Taiku remove her mask"said Toki  
Taiku walked towards her and slowly removing her mask seeing a colour pink and then emerald eyes then after he removed her mask he started blushing as they gazed at each other's faces  
"Ahem"said Sasuke  
"Oh right my apologies"said Satori  
"Fathe -Sorry was I intruding your meeting?"said a man  
"No sit these people you will be seeing often,Konoha Ninja please introduce yourself please"Said Toki looking directly at Kakashi currently  
"My name is Hatake Kakashi I am a former Anbu but now a sensei to a team"  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki a chunin ninja"  
"Uchiha Sasuke also a chunin ranked ninja"  
"Asuna Yuki a genin rank ninja"  
"Taichi Kakeru a Genin ranked Ninja also"  
"Fujikawa Shisuke Genin ranked Ninja"  
"Haruno Sakura captain of all anbu's vice-captain of all divisions of Konoha anbu also a medic-nin and the apprentice of Senju Tsunade"  
"Please to meet you Hatake-san,Uchiha-san,Uzumaki-san,Taichi-san,Asuna-san,Fujikawa-san and Haruno-san my name is Akihiko Fujitaka"  
"Sakura eh?"thought Sasuke  
"Haruno and Uchiha comes from the clan and the murderer of siblings who worked together,Pity it both was the same ranked clan"said Toki  
"We came to do a mission not discuss about family matters Fujitaka-sama"said Sakura  
"Sorry things got out of control their"  
"may we be excused?"asked Kakashi  
"Of course I shall lead you to your rooms,I am sorry but each room can hold a pair and one person shall have their own"said Akihiko leading them out of their room and walking down hallways.  
"Hey Kakashi you can have the single room since No one wants to see that book of yours"said Naruto  
"Naruto-senpai Will you be my partner?"asked Kakeru  
"Of course Kakeru"said Naruto  
"Shisuke lets go together ne?"asked Yuki hearing a faint okay  
"I guess it is just you and me,just don't rape me in my sleep"said Sakura walking towards the room next to her team.  
"Like I'll even ant to touch you"said Sasuke in a quiet voice.  
"Sakura-san if you need to go to the washroom you are welcome to use it just go down the hall and take a right and in big bold letters it has the word Washroom on the door have a good sleep good night you as well Sasuke-san"said Akihito walking away.  
"I'll take the futon on the right"said Sakura walking towards the futon.  
"Hn"said Sasuke walking towards the door and leaving  
"Maybe I should finish the mission or something"thought Sakura  
**"We could do some investigating at the club best spot to get info after all"said Inner Sakura  
**"I'm changing into my T-shirt so see yeah inner"said Sakura changing into her over sized sleeping t-shirt and falling into a deep slumber

* * *

**A/N:Okay I hoped that this chapter was better than the last so yeah but anyways please review or something like that Anyways buh bye**


	3. Chapter 3:The ninja's story

**A/N:I do not Own Naruto So yeah lets start reading!**

* * *

It was Early in the morning when Sakura woke up she checked the clock and it read 5:40am. She walked to the washroom with her utilities for washroom needs. Surprisingly the washroom lead to a hot spring area she reminded herself to go their later.

* * *

_"Mom Dad I'm home where are you?"asked Sasuke  
Thud..Thud  
He ran to his mother and father's room.  
"Mom!Dad! don't leave me!"said Sasuke Crying  
"Sasuke you hate me you want revenge when your older come fight me kill me avenge mom and dad your weak!"said Itachi  
"Why!Itachi Why!"yelled Sasuke  
"Sasuke you really are foolish so weak that no one in the Uchiha Clan can even look at you right they only look at me"said Itachi  
"What did I do to deserve this"said Sasuke  
"Everything"said Itachi  
As Sasuke woke up from a soft tune that made him calm down_

* * *

Sasuke woke up from the beautiful tune and now he looked up seeing Sakura looking out the window with a sad expression while humming a sad tune.  
"Ahem"  
"Oh sorry did I wake you?"asked Sakura  
"Uhh,no"said Sasuke  
"Anyways get ready we are leaving to check around now"said Sakura as she walked away

* * *

"Sakura-sensei I don't see anything suspicious so far"said Shisuke scanning the area  
"Me either though I find it weird that their's not much people"said Yuki  
"Really weird"said Kakeru  
Sakura kept looking around with the group as Team seven stayed quiet.  
The Sakura felt something come towards them quickly.  
"Everyone keep your guard up theirs something approaching us very quick"said Sakura quietly but heard by everybody.  
"So someone is brave enough to show up"said a ninja  
"Who's that beauty?"said another  
"Hmm this village must be that weak to call help from Konoha"said another  
"What's your name?"said another  
"I think you should tell your name before you ask someone else"said Kakeru  
"Red head guy is Yuuta,Blonde Hachiro,browned hair guy is Toki,and me my name is Hiroshi"  
"My name is Naruto and the one with the gray haired Kakashi,Raven haired Sasuke,Brown hair Kakeru,Orange hair Yuki,and Pink is Sakura"said Naruto.  
"Okay lets just fight and get this over with"said Sakura moving already.  
"Hey babe your quite cute you know"said Yuuta  
'I don't think I need to know"said Sakura throwing Kunai's but he blocked it then he pinned her down.  
"Your weak"said Yuuta  
"Repeat that again lets see where you are"said Sakura smirking  
"Your a weak bitch that always needs help and can't shed blood"said Yuuta still had her pinned down until his blood splattered everywhere.  
"Who's up next huh?"said Sakura twirling the Kunai around her Fingers  
"Your just a pink headed bitch he was the weakest in our group yeah our team leader can kill you!"yelled Hachiro  
"Ahhhhh"screamed Hachiro when he disappeared.  
Then Toki crept up behind Yuki and took his sword and was about to stab her until Naruto killed him.  
"Thanks Naruto-senpai"said Yuki  
Then Hachiro appeared by Kakashi ready to kick him but Kakashi moved away quickly and knocked him out.  
"We'll need him later for Information so don't kill him yet"said Sakura as she walked ahead.  
"Hey where are you heading?"asked Naruto  
"I'm washing off the blood stains so it won't look suspicious to anyone"Said Sakura  
"Smart thinking"said Kakashi as he followed her and then everyone else followed them.

* * *

"Did he wake up yet?"asked Sakura  
"Yeah he woke up ten minutes ago"Sasuke  
"Okay we will start asking him questions tell just your team to come"said Sakura as she walked towards the room where Hachiro was.

* * *

"Okay listen you will tell us some questions if you don't answer you will go through torture"said Sakura finishing tying him to the chair.  
"Are you the reason behind the people missing?"asked Kakashi

Sakura slapped his face.  
"Answer...if you want to live"said Sakura

"Okay if you want to do the hard way then we will force the answer out of you"said Sakura who grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Sakura took a kunai and stabbed it through his hand as he screamed in agony.  
"Sakura I think you are going a bit to far"said Kakashi  
"Theirs no such thing as going to far if he won't tell us then we will slowly kill him"said Sakura

"Now are you the reason why the people in the village are missing?"said Sakura

"Okay that's it!"yelled Naruto  
"Dobe shut up"said Sasuke  
"No I can't stand and watch he is being tortured he might be innocent"said Naruto  
"How are you so sure?"asked Sakura  
"Because he has a reason why he did this probably"said Naruto  
"Okay then I will still torture him but in a different way until he gives us Information"said Sakura casting a genjutsu on him.

* * *

**Genjutsu**

* * *

"Listen just tell me Information thats all you have to do or I will torture someone special to you in front of you"said Sakura  
"...fine"said Hachiro  
"so tell me the whole story"said Sakura  
"It all started when I was working for the Leader of the tea then he gave me a mission as I was going to this place to get a scroll this man came up to me and said that he will pay me money if I work for him and I was a poor man with a girlfriend that I loved so I declined the offer because I thought he was a bad person so I walked away until he said that he will kill Himeko if I don't work for him so he told me that I have to capture people for him and I questioned him why and he told me that he will use them as slaves but as I tried to cancel the mission he said that he will kill Himeko so I got a group of people and captured people from the tea country slowly and then you captured me and decided to get info out of me" he said  
"Okay I can believe the story if you show me a picture of her you do love her so you should have a single picture of her on you"said Sakura  
He pulled a small picture and handed it to her  
"Okay thats good enough so where is this person and his name?"Asked Sakura  
"His name is Akito and you can find him in the V.I.P section in the club in the land neighbouring land which is the land of Key"said Hachiro

"Thank you for helping though when you wake up all you'll remember is when you went on the mission"said Sakura as she dispelled the genjutsu

* * *

"I got information I'll write a report about it"said Sakura as she walked out the room  
"So she leaves us with him now"said Naruto  
"Calm down Naruto when you do a genjutsu it takes up 60% of you Chakra"said Kakashi

* * *

**A/N:Okay I'm so sorry I was late on this one but my grandmother just past away so I had to go to Vancouver and also the fact that I was also being a bit lazy and I'm really sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4:unkown

**A/N:I do not Own Naruto So yeah lets start reading!**

* * *

**It was Early in the morning when Sakura woke up she checked the clock and it read 5:40am. She walked to the washroom with her utilities for washroom needs. Surprisingly the washroom lead to a hot spring area she reminded herself to go their later.**

* * *

**"Mom Dad I'm home where are you?"asked Sasuke  
Thud..Thud  
He ran to his mother and father's room.  
"Mom!Dad! don't leave me!"said Sasuke Crying  
"Sasuke you hate me you want revenge when your older come fight me kill me avenge mom and dad your weak!"said Itachi  
"Why!Itachi Why!"yelled Sasuke  
"Sasuke you really are foolish so weak that no one in the Uchiha Clan can even look at you right they only look at me"said Itachi  
"What did I do to deserve this"said Sasuke  
"Everything"said Itachi  
As Sasuke woke up from a soft tune that made him calm down**

* * *

**Sasuke woke up from the beautiful tune and now he looked up seeing Sakura looking out the window with a sad expression while humming a sad tune.  
"Ahem"  
"Oh sorry did I wake you?"asked Sakura  
"Uhh,no"said Sasuke  
"Anyways get ready we are leaving to check around now"said Sakura as she walked away**

* * *

**"Sakura-sensei I don't see anything suspicious so far"said Shisuke scanning the area  
"Me either though I find it weird that their's not much people"said Yuki  
"Really weird"said Kakeru  
Sakura kept looking around with the group as Team seven stayed quiet.  
The Sakura felt something come towards them quickly.  
"Everyone keep your guard up theirs something approaching us very quick"said Sakura quietly but heard by everybody.  
"So someone is brave enough to show up"said a ninja  
"Who's that beauty?"said another  
"Hmm this village must be that weak to call help from Konoha"said another  
"What's your name?"said another  
"I think you should tell your name before you ask someone else"said Kakeru  
"Red head guy is Yuuta,Blonde Hachiro,browned hair guy is Toki,and me my name is Hiroshi"  
"My name is Naruto and the one with the gray haired Kakashi,Raven haired Sasuke,Brown hair Kakeru,Orange hair Yuki,and Pink is Sakura"said Naruto.  
"Okay lets just fight and get this over with"said Sakura moving already.  
"Hey babe your quite cute you know"said Yuuta  
'I don't think I need to know"said Sakura throwing Kunai's but he blocked it then he pinned her down.  
"Your weak"said Yuuta  
"Repeat that again lets see where you are"said Sakura smirking  
"Your a weak bitch that always needs help and can't shed blood"said Yuuta still had her pinned down until his blood splattered everywhere.  
"Who's up next huh?"said Sakura twirling the Kunai around her Fingers  
"Your just a pink headed bitch he was the weakest in our group yeah our team leader can kill you!"yelled Hachiro  
"Ahhhhh"screamed Hachiro when he disappeared.  
Then Toki crept up behind Yuki and took his sword and was about to stab her until Naruto killed him.  
"Thanks Naruto-senpai"said Yuki  
Then Hachiro appeared by Kakashi ready to kick him but Kakashi moved away quickly and knocked him out.  
"We'll need him later for Information so don't kill him yet"said Sakura as she walked ahead.  
"Hey where are you heading?"asked Naruto  
"I'm washing off the blood stains so it won't look suspicious to anyone"Said Sakura  
"Smart thinking"said Kakashi as he followed her and then everyone else followed them.**

* * *

**"Did he wake up yet?"asked Sakura  
"Yeah he woke up ten minutes ago"Sasuke  
"Okay we will start asking him questions tell just your team to come"said Sakura as she walked towards the room where Hachiro was.**

* * *

**"Okay listen you will tell us some questions if you don't answer you will go through torture"said Sakura finishing tying him to the chair.  
"Are you the reason behind the people missing?"asked Kakashi  
Sakura slapped his face.  
"Answer...if you want to live"said Sakura  
"Okay if you want to do the hard way then we will force the answer out of you"said Sakura who grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
Sakura took a kunai and stabbed it through his hand as he screamed in agony.  
"Sakura I think you are going a bit to far"said Kakashi  
"Theirs no such thing as going to far if he won't tell us then we will slowly kill him"said Sakura  
"Now are you the reason why the people in the village are missing?"said Sakura  
"Okay that's it!"yelled Naruto  
"Dobe shut up"said Sasuke  
"No I can't stand and watch he is being tortured he might be innocent"said Naruto  
"How are you so sure?"asked Sakura  
"Because he has a reason why he did this probably"said Naruto  
"Okay then I will still torture him but in a different way until he gives us Information"said Sakura casting a genjutsu on him.**

* * *

**Genjutsu**

* * *

**"Listen just tell me Information thats all you have to do or I will torture someone special to you in front of you"said Sakura  
"...fine"said Hachiro  
"so tell me the whole story"said Sakura  
"It all started when I was working for the Leader of the tea then he gave me a mission as I was going to this place to get a scroll this man came up to me and said that he will pay me money if I work for him and I was a poor man with a girlfriend that I loved so I declined the offer because I thought he was a bad person so I walked away until he said that he will kill Himeko if I don't work for him so he told me that I have to capture people for him and I questioned him why and he told me that he will use them as slaves but as I tried to cancel the mission he said that he will kill Himeko so I got a group of people and captured people from the tea country slowly and then you captured me and decided to get info out of me" he said  
"Okay I can believe the story if you show me a picture of her you do love her so you should have a single picture of her on you"said Sakura  
He pulled a small picture and handed it to her  
"Okay thats good enough so where is this person and his name?"Asked Sakura  
"His name is Akito and you can find him in the V.I.P section in the club in the land neighbouring land which is the land of Key"said Hachiro  
"Thank you for helping though when you wake up all you'll remember is when you went on the mission"said Sakura as she dispelled the genjutsu**

* * *

**"I got information I'll write a report about it"said Sakura as she walked out the room  
"So she leaves us with him now"said Naruto  
"Calm down Naruto when you do a genjutsu it takes up 60% of you Chakra"said Kakashi**

* * *

**A/N:Okay I'm so sorry I was late on this one but my grandmother just past away so I had to go to Vancouver and also the fact that I was also being a bit lazy and I'm really sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5:how it all started

**A/N:I do not own Naruto alright!**

* * *

**"Okay we should first form a plan before we leave "said Kakashi  
"First we need a distraction from the guards since Naruto is a loud mouth so then he could distract them while we sneak in"said Sasuke  
"You guys work with your plan and I will work with my team alright"said Sakura walking away down the hall as Sasuke ,Kakashi,and Naruto thought they should do something about that as then Kakashi started.  
"Sakura"said Sasuke as he grabbed her arm.  
"What?"  
"We are working as a team thats why we were told to work together so you and your team better get here and we are working together and thats it"he said with an annoyed tone  
"I think Tsunade-Sensei said the mission clearly because she said that you will be going to figure out what happened in the land of tea she never said to work as a team"said Sakura removing her arm from his grip and walking away until she paused and turned her head.  
"I never thought of you as a team or a teammate so back off,you're all dead to me" as she took a turn at the end of the hall and left out of their sights.  
An Hour later with Team Kakashi  
"You know the plan right?"asked Kakashi making sure.  
"I distract the guards then you two sneak in then you capture the boss then we will investigate him and then we can leave."said Naruto  
"Yeah you know right Sasuke"asked Kakashi  
"Hn lets go"said Sasuke as they walked into the bar sitting down first observing.  
Team Sakura  
"Me and Yuki will dress up as one of those sluts that way we can get through those guards then we will distract all the people in the room while you sneak up on the boss from behind and knock him out and leave immediately and tie him up alright?"ask Sakura looking at them.  
"Hai!,Haruno Taichou "as Kakeru and Shisuke walked out the door and Yuki and Sakura walked to the dressing rooms.  
"Sakura-Taichou isn't this clothing to revealing?"asked Yuki  
"No,it's not even clothing its just a piece of cloth"said Sakura disgust as they both walked out.  
"Yuki start smiling seductively"said Sakura looking around the V.I.P. area.**

Team Kakashi  
"Naruto go distract the guards now"  
Naruto went to the guards direction but then a slut came up to Naruto and started pulling some moves on him then a few other came up to him as Sasuke looked a little closely and saw ring that Sakura once wore when he grabbed her hand earlier as he said to Kakashi.  
"Sakura made her move I think her plan is to dress up as a slut and then get in the V.I.P. room then drug the boss." as Kakashi listened to him and thought of a plan.  
With Sakura and Yuki  
""Sakura-taichou all the other sluts are blocking Naruto-senpai so what do we do?"asked Yuki  
"The smaller the better than their are not to much sluts blocking the way."said Sakura  
"Hai okay so we just seduce them"said Yuki  
"Correct you just keep the guard company I will do the work in their this will get dirty"said Sakura as they walked to the guards and started.

"My name is Sakura I'm one of the girls you ordered"as she said as she trailed her hands down his chest and gave a flirty look.  
"Uh Y-yeah go ahead"he said as he opened the door for them to enter while Yuki was seducing him.  
"Oh so you're the girl I ordered your not that bad"he said as he slid a hand down her arm until his movement stopped cause Shisuke snucked in and knocked the boss out.

"Kakeru carry this Akito person out the window Shisuke you tell Yuki we are leaving nad also warn the other team that we have the boss"said Sakura as she wore a big t-shirt over the top and took the skirt off revealing the short short  
"Hai Sensei"as he left quickly out the window"

* * *

**"Team Kakashi we have the Boss as hostage you can leave"said Shisuke as he walked away with Yuk trailing along.  
"That looks like you and Sakura except the fact that he cared for her"Said Kakashi  
"Hn"  
"Gosh those sluts were literally attacking me"said Naruto**

* * *

**Sakura tied Akito to the chair and waited for him to wake up as she took out her kunais and weapons.  
"Where am I!"demanded Akito  
"Where are you?"as Sakura gave a bitter laugh  
"I'll tell you if you tell me where the missing prisoners are"said Sakura as she took out a kunai  
"P-please don't kill me!"yelled Akito  
"Just tell me where the prisoners are and I'll let you go"said Sakura  
"They are capture they are in a forest under ground working as slaves in the village of key under ground I was only sent cause he threatened me"said Akito  
"You can leave after I do some searching"said Sakura as she looked through his brain searching for evidence.  
With Team Kakashi and Shisuke and Yuki  
"Shisuke what happened to the man I am curious"said Yuki walked along with him  
as he relaxed and put his hand behind his head he said "Well after you and Sakura-taichou went we saw Sakura-taichou and then we snuck in and then we knocked him out and then I went out the room since Kakeru was bringing him back and I was told to get this team and you"said Shisuke  
As Team Kakashi trailed behind them listening on they decided to say something.  
"Since your Sakura's students how did she give you the test?"asked Kakashi**

Flashback  
"Kakeru and Shisuke we were told to go to the roof"said Yuki  
"Yeah we know we are going"said Shisuke walking up the stairs.  
"Guys watch there are traps hidden all over"said Kakaeru  
As they all walked up the stairs stepping over the wires and then they reached the door and read a sign.  
Find me before tomorrow afternoon if you fail this request then you will be sent back to academy for one more year.  
I have pink hair green eyes not really that hard to miss kids.  
from,  
Haruno Sakura  
P. you can solve this riddle than you will figure it out  
You might think I'm weird,  
You might think I'm different,  
Because of my weird pink hair.  
I think differently,  
If I train will I improve?  
If I eat more than usual...will I get more stronger?.  
Then Shisuke and Yuki broke the silence.  
"Training grounds"they both said as they looked at each other.  
As the all three walked to the training grounds unaware of a pair of green eyes watching them.

"Shisuke,Yuki look another note"said Kakeru pointing to an area.  
Beef flavoured ramen.  
"To the ramen shop"said Kakeru

"Teuchi-san when a group of 3 twelve year old comes near can you please give them this note it is a test to see how long they can figure out please Teuchi-san?"asked Sakura  
"Ahh Sakura-san sure,oh another thing I noticed that you don't come to the ramen shop anymore with the team why is that?"asked Teuchi  
"...They abandoned me..."said Sakura  
"Oh sorry for asking really sorry Sakura-san"  
"No no it's alright my fault I was weak but now I'm happy I trained and I got power"said Sakura walking away.

"Ahh Teuchi-san did you happen to see Sakura-sensei here?"asked Yuki  
"Ohh Yuki-chan you're her student you too oh she left a note earlier."said Teuchi giving them a letter.  
Have you ever seen how delicate a cherry blossom is?  
"Hmm I wonder where this place she wants us to go I'm not sure where cherry blossom blooms"said Yuki thinking  
"Me either"said Kakeru and Shisuke  
"Oh did you not read the news today at Konoha central park"said Teuchi  
"Thank you very much Teuchi-san"said Yuki

"Shisuke a note is pinned to the tree"said Yuki

As sneaky as a cat,  
As strong as a giant,  
How long can you train and pass out?  
Until you need medical attention.

"Hospital"said Kakeru as they left.

"Oh you must be the three kids Haruno-san asked me to give this to you"as the lady gave the sheet of paper to Shisuke.

Room 200

As they walked to the room and saw another note.

Can you jump roof to roof?  
What can you find on a roof?  
Did you know that the best view of the village is the hokage roof?

"I think this should lead to the hokage roof"said Shisuke  
"We are suppose to travel on the roof"said Yuki

At the roof  
"Sakura-sensei!"yelled Kakeru  
"As beautiful it is seeing you,try to catch me"she said as she dissappeared  
"Hey another note!"

Meet me tomorrow 5:00 am don't eat breakfast unless you wanna pour your guts out.  
-Haruno Sakura

* * *

**A/N:Okay done with this chapter sorry it took a while.**


	6. Chapter 6:New mission

**Recap:**

Can you jump roof to roof?  
What can you find on a roof?  
Did you know that the best view of the village is the hokage roof?

"I think this should lead to the hokage roof"said Shisuke  
"We are suppose to travel on the roof"said Yuki

At the roof  
"Sakura-sensei!"yelled Kakeru  
"As beautiful it is seeing you,try to catch me"she said as she disappeared  
"Hey another note!"

Meet me tomorrow 5:00 am don't eat breakfast unless you wanna pour your guts out.  
-Haruno Sakura

* * *

**"Hey Shisuke and Kakeru Lets all walk together"said Yuki linking arms with them"  
"Okay"said Kakeru"  
"Sure"said Shisuke  
"If we are a team we better work together no matter what alright?" said Yuki  
"Don't you know the quote 'The main ingredient of stardom is the rest of the team.'" said Shisuke.  
"No"said Yuki and Kakeru  
"Tch" Shisuke**

* * *

**"Ahh Sakura-sensei"  
"My name is Sakura Haruno I like to train,and read books,I dislike people who never care about their team,and I hate Team Kakashi what about you?"said Sakura as she turned around.  
"Kakeru you know my last name I like eating and I dislike hospitals"  
"Yuki Asuna I like to train and watch over my friends so I can protect them I hate people who abandon others"said Yuki  
"Shisuke I like to train to become stronger and I hate people who judge others so easily"said Shisuke  
"Hmm you all are really good hearted but the reason I asked you to come here was the test every team that graduated would be given a test and the test is if you can get these 2 bells from me before lunch whoever doesn't get one loses and can't eat lunch"said Sakura pointing to the lunch boxes.  
"Alright start!"yelled Sakura as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
As Yuki,Kakeru and Shisuke looked around trying to find her.  
As Shisuke walked into the forest seeing a foot he immediately ran behind the tree and tried to grab a bell but failed.  
"Nice try but if you plan on hiding lower your chakra"said Sakura as she disappeared.**

As Yuki walked near the river seeing Sakura far from her walking up to her.  
"Sakura-Sensei your so young"said Yuki  
"Yuki when you get older you'll find out why"said Sakura as Yuki looked towards the tree and gave a signal not noticeable.  
As Kakeru jumped out and lunged towards Sakura trying to reach the bell,But he failed.  
As Sakura jumped to the other side of the river waiting.  
As Shisuke then snuck up from behind and grabbed two of the bells and ran towards  
Yuki and Shisuke.  
"Good job Shisuke"said Yuki and Kakeru  
"Yeah we went according to plan"said Kakeru  
"But who are you going to give the bell to?"Asked Yuki  
"choose a number between 1 to 20"said Shisuke as he thought of the number seven  
As Yuki choose the number 10 and Shisuke the number 10 and Shisuke choosing the number four.  
"ahhh darn you all chose the number 3 apart from the number I chose"  
"Shisuke you know you can just give the bell to Yuki I didn't listen to Sakura-sensei I ate a kiwi in the morning today for extra calories to burn off"said Kakeru  
"No I also ate something too"Said Yuki  
"Okay thats enough kids we all get to eat then"said Sakura as she shoved them all to the dango restaurant near the training area.  
End of the flashback.  
"Wow Yuki you actually remember all of that?"said Shisuke  
"It was a precious moment"said Yuki as they all arrived to the destination.  
"Wow they did better than we did"said Naruto

* * *

**"Listen Akito,very carefully. I know you know where all they prisoners are I will give you one chance to tell me and I might let you go"said Sakura sitting in the chair across from Sakura moved near him waiting for his answer.  
"Theirs this underground place under the tea village in the forest near this mansion there's a tunnel that leads to this place where all the prisoners will be held hostage there will be at least 20 guards around the perimeter and 10 guards inside the tunnel where all the people are at least"said Akito scared for his life.  
As Sakura stood up walking towards him knocking him unconscious and then inserting a sleeping pill for 5 hours and leaving the room.**

* * *

**"Sakura-sensei what are we doing now?"Asked Yuki  
"Okay everyone listen even you"said Sakura directing to team seven.  
"Okay"said Team seven  
"Not far from her there is a tunnel that leads to a place underground in the tea village in the forest e will be going there getting the village the perimeter their is at least 20 guards their and on the inside there will be at least 10 guards Team seven will take care outside and our team will go inside understood?"asked Sakura  
"Yep lets get going after we pack a few things."said Kakashi  
As everyone nodded their head in approval and left.**

* * *

**Sakura and Kakashi's team were moving through the forest as Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see if there was any chakra signatures and they found a bunch.  
"Me and the rest will take care of them just walk straight through the tunnel just be careful"said Sasuke as they all disappeared.  
"Sakura-taichou lets get going now"said Yuki as they all walked to the tunnel keeping their guard up.**

As a guard approached about to attack them Shisuke took the end of his kunai and knocked him unconscious.  
After that they all started walking farther into the tunnel and saw 9 guards sitting in a room.  
As Sakura walked into the room unnoticed by the guards and slowly killed them one by one until they fell to the ground bleeding.

After a few minutes Team Kakashi met up with them.  
"We just killed the guards outside did you guys finished yet?"Asked Kakashi  
"Yeah,now we have to go find the people"said Kakeru as they all walked farther into the tunnel.  
"There's a stream up ahead do you think there will be another tunnel under the water?"asked Yuki  
"We'll check"said Sakura  
They all walked towards the stream up Sakura took a scroll and summond a snake and told him to go underwater to see if there is a tunnel under the water.  
"Good thing I got Anko to teach me how to summon a snake"thought Sakura as they all waited for the snake to come back.  
"Sakura-sama I found a tunnel under the water with Humans inside"said the snake  
"How far down is the tunnel?"asked Sakura  
"10 feet deep then you enter another tunnel that has water at least 1 foot deep"said the snake  
"Thanks"said Sakura as the snake left.  
"Okay were going in hurry up!"said Sakura as she dived into the water looking for another tunnel as everyone else followed her under the water.  
When they all reached the surface they saw a bunch of people tied up.  
As Sakura ran to one of the people and the untied the rope and the cloth covering the woman's mouth the lady yelled out.  
"Please help us,theirs this man he is deep inside the tunnel and he used them as slaves please help the poor people"said the lady crying.  
"Yuki Kakeru and Shisuke untie all the people here and then lead them out the tunnel to a safer place and Naruto you go with them just in case of danger and Kakashi and Sasuke your coming with go quickly"said Sakura as she ran into the tunnel as Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other and gave a nod and followed Sakura into the tunnel.  
As they entered the other tunnel and then hid and watched the man ahead.

"If we are planning an attack the village of Konoha Gakure then we have to get an army we will use the people we have captured to attack Konoha if we win the war we will become the leaders of the village and then we will use the villagers as slaves"Said the man.  
"Sasuke throw the rock at the door over there by your foot"said Sakura she whispered quietly.  
As Sasuke took the rock and threw it at the door making the man look at the door antil he fell to the ground as blood splat right at the wall and then after that Kakashi and Sasuke came out as Sakura whined.

"I wish he was more challenging"said Sakura as she walked out the door and back into the tunnel.  
As Kakashi and Sasuke just looked at the door where Sakura just exited and just walked out the door following Sakura out the door.  
As team walked to the land of tea leading the group of people until they reached the land of tea.

"Oh I very much thank you for bringing back my people of the villagers how can I thank you?"  
"No problem just the alliance between Konoha and the land of tea is fine for us"said Sakura giving a fake smile.  
"Thank you very much"  
After that everyone left to pack leaving back to Konoha.  
Team seven and Team Haruno traveled separately .

* * *

**Team Kakashi and Team Haruno met at the gate and exchanged a few glances and words.  
"I'll give Tsunade-sama a mission report"said Kakashi  
As they walked through the gates seeing the guards at the gate greet them.  
"Hello Kakashi-senpai,H-hello Sakura-Taichou"said Kotetsu blushing when he saw Sakura.  
"Good afternoon Shisuke,Kakeru,Yuki,Naruto,and Sasuke"said Kotetsu after.  
Everyone walked their different ways and headed to their own places.  
A few weeks later Sakura was told that she had a mission to go to Tsunade's office.  
When Sakura went to the Hokage tower she saw a married couple with a child in hand.  
"Sakura you have arrived,I have a mission for these parents a month long mission and they have a very young son I would like you to take care of this little boy until his parents are back from the mission do you accept this mission and also I will have a person help you no matter what" said Tsunade.  
As Sakura looked at the parents seeing them desperate she said that she accepted the mission.  
As Tsunade spoke that she will send another person to help take care of the little boy with her.  
The parents thanked her and told her that they will drop him off at her house and told her some of the rules like sleeping time and food because he was only 3.**

* * *

**The next day early in the morning Sakura opened the door with the boy and ... Sasuke.  
as they spoke.  
"hello Sakura-san I am Asuna Kirito from the Asuna clan.I am one years old please take good care of me,and I just have good talking so it's nothing weird just pure talent"said the little boy bowing.  
"Please to meet you Asuna-kun"said Sakura as she bowed back politely.  
"Tsunade told me to help take care of the boy and to stay here with you"Said Sasuke  
"Come on in,I'll lead you to a room"said Sakura to both of them.  
Sakura lead them past the living room then a small kitchen and then a hallway.  
On the right side there was a scroll that hanged hung down with words SAKURA  
across the room on the door with another scroll said WASHROOM Sakura lead them to the room next door. Beside Sakura's room was Sasuke's and across from Sasuke was Kirito's room and then after those room was a wall hung up with pictures of her family.  
"Sakura how much do you hate team seven?"said Sasuke reading a scroll.  
"I hate team seven that I never wished I ever met you all"  
"Its not like you knew what we were going through you had your family that are still alive"said Sasuke not looking at her just continuing reading the scroll.**

"I'm sixteen living on my own the legal age to move out and live by yourself is nineteen ave you cared to think about it for a bit?"said Sakura glaring at him.  
"Don't understand"said Sasuke  
"For someone smart can be a total idiot"said Sakura as she casted a genjutsu on him.

* * *

**Sasuke stood there in front of a house as he looked at the address and place it said Haruno household as a girl walked passed him that he noticed that it was she took out a key from the pouch she carried and walked in the house as Sasuke followed her and walked in.  
As he walked in he saw Sakura standing there he ran to her looking at the scene before her.A woman that looked like Sakura but with Red hair and brown eyes.  
"Shizuka-neechan why did you kill mom and dad?"said Sakura quietly.  
"I did it for love,me and Itachi belong together mom and dad said no and they didn't approve but I had to get rid of them"said Shizuka  
"Do you regret doing this?"asked Sakura crying.  
"No I did it for a good reason,Itachi is the most important person in my life"said Shizuka smirking. As Shizuka walked up to Sakura and gave her a scroll and walked away.  
As Sakura ran after her and Sasuke followed them.  
"Shizuka watch out I'll kill you one day even if I die I'll make sure I rip out your heart"said Sakura Shizuka laughed creepily.  
"I'll make sure if I die you'll be the one"said Shizuka disappearing .  
Sakura fell to her knees crying.**

Next Day-Genjutsu  
Sakura looked at the mirror talking to herself.  
"That's right Sakura you have team seven to support you they're like family"said Sakura smiling at the a tear dropped down from her eyes as she looked at her families picture.  
Sakura walked to the bridge with Sasuke trailing behind as she looked around and waited for an hour not noticing anybody and just left until the next day she went there she waited for an hour again until she knew they left her.  
"I can't believe I trusted them like family"said Sakura punching the nearest tree as it fell in one punch.  
"I thought she was weaker"thought Sasuke to himself regretting leaving her.  
End of Genjutsu

Sasuke opened his eyes seeing a note placed in front of him.  
Regretting what you did huh?  
Go to the BBQ shop close around here you'll find me and Kirito.  
-HS  
Sasuke walked out the door to the BBQ shop and saw Kirito and Sakura eating and he walked in and sat beside Sakura who placed a cutted up BBQ in small pieces in front of Kirito since he was young and had small teeth.

* * *

**After they came back from eating they all went too sleep but Sasuke and Sakura had to read Kirito a bedtime story.  
"Asuna-kun I'm sorry but I would love to read you a book but in my own home library I only have books that you won't understand thats complicated"said Sakura  
As Kirito had a sad face.  
"But,I'll sing you a song to sleep"said Sakura smiling.  
"Yeah!"yelled Kirito  
Sakura then sat down and rocked him on a rocking chair and slowly sang a soft tune.  
When you wish upon a star,makes no difference who you are,anything your heart desires will come to your heart is in your request is too you wish upon a dreamers a bolt out of the blue,Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a shooting dreams will come true.  
As Sakura opened her eyes seeing Kirito asleep resting peacefully in her she looked around the rooom she saw Sasuke in deep thought.  
Flash Back  
"Mommy I can't sleep"said Sasuke  
"I'll sing you a song that I learned from this little girl with cute pink hair"said Mikoto tucking his son in bed and started:  
When you wish upon a star,makes no difference who you are,anything your heart desires will come to your heart is in your request is too you wish upon a dreamers a bolt out of the blue,Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a shooting dreams will come true.  
End of Flash Back  
"That's why the song sounds familiar mom use to sing it all the time"thought Sasuke  
"Sasuke you should go back to your room it's late you should sleep"said Sakura as she walked out the room but someone held her turned her head looking at Sasuke who grabbed onto her wrist.  
"Sakura what's that song called that you sang?"asked Sasuke  
"Why do you wanna know it's a kids song"said Sakura  
"Just tell me the name of the song that you sang"said Sasuke  
"I don't think that's very important cause I composed the song when I was little"  
"My..My mother use to sing it to me before she died"said Sasuke  
"When you wish upon a star"said Sakura as she pulled out her wrist from his grip and walked to her room changing into something comfortable to sleep in.**

* * *

**The next morning Sakura woke up hearing a scent of eggs and toast from the kitchen,she changed into something decent and walked to the washroom and brushed her teeth and then walked out of the washroom and into the saw Sasuke placing a plate down on the table and Kirito pouring out three glasses of orange juice.  
"Dinners on the table"said Sasuke carried Kirito onto the seat(cause he was too short)  
After they all finished eating breakfast they left to go they all walked outside they went to the park and Sasuke placed Kirito in the baby swing and pushed him.  
"This is fun"said Kirito as he stuck his hand after Kirito got tired of the swings Sakura came back with Ice-cream for them to eat.  
"Sasuke I didn't know what flavour you wanted so I got you Vanilla with no sugar since you don't like sweet stuff"said Sakura as she gave it to him then he thanked her.**

* * *

**An anbu came to Sakura saying that Tsunade had called for her and then when the anbu left Sakura told Sasuke and Kirito to go home first but then Kirito wanted to go so then they all went they all arrived at the hokage tower they walked into Tsunade's office.  
"Sakura we have been expecting you,I have an important mission for you and Sasuke,and also Naruto and Hinata will take care of Kirito for now,you and Sasuke will be going on a mission alone top secret you will both be acting as a married couple and investigate about mysterious things at the land of lightning"said Tsunade  
"Tsunade-sama but why with him?"asked Sakura  
"Everyone else is out on a mission or just came back and Hinata with either go with Naruto she would fail the mission because of her love for Naruto might get in the way so you two are the only options unless you wanna go with Kakashi"said Tsunade raising a brow  
"No,when are we leaving?"Asked Sakura  
"Tomorrow in the morning at 9:00 in the morning"said Tsunade as they all left.**

* * *

**A/N:This Chapter is for the delay.**


	7. Chapter 7:Start of a plan

**A/N:Alright this is chapter 7,I'm glad that people enjoy my stories again I do not own Naruto so on with the story.**

* * *

It was morning and Sasuke and Sakura woke up and then Hinata and Naruto came to the house.  
"Hinata stay in my room and make sure Uzumaki doesn't trash my house"said Sakura as she gave them the keys as she then gave Hinata a hug.  
Then after Sakura walked past Naruto who was expecting a hug.  
"Naruto-kun don't worry Sakura-chan might be mad at you but if you just earn her trust or have a small chat with her she will slowly forgive you and the rest of team seven"said Hinata blushing slightly.  
"Yeah your right Hinata-chan,Sakura-chan hates us right now but team seven will always remain the same,we won't give up on her,Sakura-chan weather you like it or not we will make you forgive us even if it takes a lifetime"said Naruto  
"He called me Hinata-chan"thought Hinata  
"Lets go in the house now"said Naruto holding the door for Hinata to enter

* * *

"Tsunade-sama did you put Sakura and Sasuke on the mission together on purpose or something cause there and many other people who could have done the mission"said Shizune  
"I did actually,I did it because Sakura needs to forgive and forget,sometimes I swear she acts like my mother"said Tsunade  
"She needs to overcome a difficult obstacle,thats why you are making mission involving team seven am I correct?"asked Shizune  
"Yes,...now bring me a bottle of Sake"said Tsunade

* * *

"Sasuke do you sense someone following us?"said Sakura quietly  
"Yeah behind us hidden behind that tree"said Sasuke quietly  
"and one on the left,I'll take care of the one on the right and you on the left go"said Sakura as she disappeared behind the other man and punched him but he blocked it.  
"Not bad" thought Sakura dodging a kick.  
Sakura looked at the corner of her eye and saw Sasuke using his sword to block the kunai.  
"You shouldn't look away from your opponent like that"said the man punching Sakura in the gut.  
Sakura coughed up a bit of blood.  
Sakura then casted a genjutsu on him tying him to a tree as she then appeared in the tree with a kunai at the mans neck but then he got out of the genjutsu.  
"Y-your pink Illusion"said the man pointing at Sakura scared.

"You should never show emotion or weakness in a battle"said Sakura throwing a kunai at the man who blocked it.

With Sasuke

"Ahh an Uchiha you probably were to weak to even bother to get killed by the amazing Uchiha Itachi"said the man  
"Don't talk like you know my brother and the truth"said Sasuke activating his Sharingan.  
Sasuke started Chidori and then disappeared behind the man and struck his heart with it.  
He then looked at Sakura who was doing hand seals.

"Haruno Sakura your sister I know where she lives with her husband Itachi Uchiha"said the man smirking.  
Sakura then looked at him carefully.  
"I don't believe you because Konoha has captured them already and hidden them with their daughter if you plan on lying then make it look realistic"said Sakura smirking as she did some hand seals and then the man dropped dead.  
A ninja then came down from the tree from above.  
"Thank you for helping us kill this man this man has been doing mysterious things in the land of lightning, your mission is finished we sent a message to Konoha for help even thought we knew we weren't allied but we wish to be thats why we have been also going to Konoha you may now leave back to your village but if you wish to stay here in the land of lightning you are welcome to"said the ninja

"No we are fine"said Sakura  
"I believe you might be busy since you are married"said the man smirking  
"We are a fake couple since most people are out on missions"said Sasuke quickly  
As the mans smirked faded into embarrassment.

" **Lets go back already I'm bored and I wanna do something else"said Inner  
**"Oh suck it up we are ninja right we can last without food for a few days"thought Sakura back to her Inner person.

* * *

"This kid is crazy how did Sakura and Sasuke last with this crazy monkey"said Naruto  
"Naruto-kun cause you gave him too much candy and the little boy is now hyper"said Hinata  
"Okay how do we get him to calm down"said Naruto  
Hinata walked to the little boy and hitted a pressure point making him faint.  
"Ohhh that looked easy why didn't I think of that"said Naruto hugging Hinata saying that she was the best but then Hinata fainted too.  
A few minutes later Naruto rested Hinata in Sakura's room and saw a photo that caught his eyes.  
he grabbed the picture and looked at the back.  
_**To our wonderful daughter who we love.  
**_Mebuki Haruno-1967-2001  
Kizashi Haruno-1964-2001  
Shizuka Haruno-1989-_**  
**_"Naruto put the picture down and get out of my room...now!"said Sakura standing at the door way.  
"Sakura-chan why didn't you tell us your family died?"asked Naruto looking at the picture  
"They died the day before you guys ditched me and left me and changed your meeting spot,I can't believe I thought you guys were once family and I trusted you with my life"said Sakura glaring at Naruto  
"Sakura-chan just give us one more chance to prove it to you,we still consider you family"said Naruto

"If you still did consider me family then why did you leave me alone and that time when Kakashi was missing you didn't even spare a glance at me when I was in the room"said Sakura coldly  
"S-Sakura-chan"said Naruto quietly

"just please leave"said Sakura quietly looking away from his eyes.

"S-Sakura-c-chan? what happened?"asked Hinata who just regain consciousness  
"You fainted and I found you in my room,I just came back from my mission a few minutes Uzumaki left right before you woke up"said Sakura putting on a fake smile.  
"Sakura-chan you don't have to force yourself,if you ever need a talk of a shoulder I'll be there for you"said Hinata smiling  
"Thank you Hinata"said Sakura  
A while later Hinata left and walked home.

* * *

"Sasuke can you get Kirito dinners ready"said Sakura placing the plates and utensils on the table.  
Sasuke went up to Kirito's room and then didn't see him there he walked into his room and then knocked at the washroom but no one was in there so he had no choice but to go in Sakura's opened the door slowly seeing Kirito there looking at a picture.  
"Sasuke-nii san Sakura Nee chan looks happy in this picture but right now shes always frowning what changed?"

Sasuke looked at the picture with a guilty look.

"She just changed"said Sasuke quietly.  
"Sasuke,Kirito dinners ready where are you?"said Sakura yelling.

Sasuke and Kirito walked out of her room and closed the door and walked into the kitchen sitting down.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama we have just got a message from the Kazekage from the sand,apparently they have two problems and they need help,A problem is the hospital there they have really bad doctors they asked if we could send some medic ninja's to the sand village to teach the doctors a bit and improve then about the anbu and stuff like that,they have a test coming up and they want some help and they need at least three ninja's that could help them"said Shizune

"Get Hinata and Sakura then bring Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi here immediately"said Tsunade.  
"I knew you would chose them so I already got them to come"said Shizune as the door opened showing Sakura and Sasuke and Kirito they closed the door and then the door opened again showing Naruto and Hinata and Kakashi

"Tsunade-sama did you call for us?"Asked Kakashi  
"Yes you all will be going on a mission to the sand village and if you run into trouble then solve the Sakura and Hinata you will be teaching a medical class there since they have very bad medical ninjas who needs to improve their own Naruto and Kakashi you three will be going there to help with the preparations there"said Tsunade  
"Hai when will we be coming back"asked Sakura  
"You will come back in two months together"said Tsuande  
"What will we do with Kirito?"asked Sakura  
"I'll give them to Shikamaru and Ino"said Tsuande  
"Okay"said everyone  
"Your all dismissed and you all will be leaving early tomorrow at 4 in the morning so sleep early and Shizune drop off Kirito at Inos house and fetch Shikamaru"said Tsunade as everyone else left.

The moment Sakura and Sasuke walked to her house they sat down on the couch on each side of the couch doing different things.  
It was night time while Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping in their own rooms in Sakura's apartment.  
Sakura opened her eyes quickly noticing footsteps,she quietly lift up the carpet and grabbed her sword,since Sakura was a safe person she had every weapons in her room and a secret passage that lead to safer quietly walked and stepped behind the door with the sword in her door creeped open and then Sakura immediately jumped to the door and pointed the sword at the person's then realized that the person she pointed the sword was at Sasuke,she withdrew the sword and placed it back.

"Why are you in my room?"asked Sakura  
"I accidently dropped a book and I also checked to see if you were awake or not and then another thing is that we will be leaving to the gates in one hour"said Sasuke as he walked away  
"Better get ready"thought Sakura to herself.

A few minutes walked out the house to the gate with Sasuke. They all met up an waited for Kakashi. An hour later Kakashi showed up. Sakura walked up to him and took his book an held onto it as it then slowly started dripping water, she then dropped it in the ground.

"Your tardiness will not be tolerated, you will be punished even worse if this ever happens,am I clear?"said Sakura as she glanced at him then looking away. Kakashi sobbed about his book,he tried to heat it up with the fire just but end up burning the book into ashes.

They all camped it and Sakura and Hinata slept in the same tent. Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke slept In he same tent.

The next morning Sakura felt a walked out the tent and scanned felt a presence in the tree above but made it look like she didn't created another clone and snuck up behind the grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the took a kunai and pointed it at his throat.  
"Speak"  
Everyone walked out from their tents and saw Sakura pointing a kunai at a man.  
"You know,a kunai can do a lot of things.I can kill you but then I wouldn't get the information that I need"said Sakura digging the kunai a bit deeper making blood seep out.  
"I was told to spy on you guys from the is preparing to attack konohagakure"  
"Lying won't work"said Sakura stabbing his arm  
"I was told to find about the people camping in this area and kill them"said The man  
Sakura took the kunai and killed him.  
"Why did you kill him?"said Naruto  
"A ninja is a you have a problem than tell the ninja would have gone and reported back to this person"said Sakura as she walked away.

She stared at them waiting for them to follow got the cle and followed after walked through the gates seeing the Kazekage's building and knocked on the heard a come in and everyone walked walked in and stared at the person beside the kazekage with wide eyes,it was...

* * *

**A/N:I'm so sorry for the hold up.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sister reunion

**A/N:I don't own Naruto and I have bad grammar.I hope you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

Sasuke watched curiously,he looked at Sakura then to the woman beside the then saw a cloud of smoke before he saw his brother,he trembled with anger welling deep inside of him.

Sakura watched as Sasuke trembled in anger,she shook her head and spoke,  
"Kazekage-sama,what's the meaning of two missing nin of Konoha here?"  
"They came to me for help they decided to work for me so I accepted"

"Sakura-dear so long no see no hug?"

"Why don't you fucking shut the hell up you bitch!"Sakura tossed a kunai at watched as her sister caught the kunai and aimed it back,before it hit Sakura Gaara's sand blocked it from hitting Sakura.

"What is wrong with you two?"yelled everyone besides Shizuka,Sakura,Itachi,Sasuke,and Hinata.

"What the hell is wrong?"  
"She killed my family just for the Uchiha's brother Uchiha Itachi! Just because my mom and dad didn't accept him,she slaughtered them! She stole the scroll that rightfully belonged to is not related to me by stole the Haruno scroll that belonged to me,she is just a step sister that was adopted"

She heard sobbing from Shizuka,she watched as everyone glared at her,  
"Look what you did you made her cry!"said Naruto

"I merely stated a fact,ninja doesn't need emotions it just a burden"  
Hinata walked up to her and slapped her across the face Sakura looked at Hinata with looked at Shizuka.

"Are you happy now? Are you satisfied with what you've done?"said Sakura she turned around speaking quietly...  
"Murdering parents who loved you just for a man...weakling" she slid open the door and walked cried even more,she looked up and saw Naruto rubbing her back.  
"Sakura-chan was our teammate we loved her but she was chased after Sasuke but wasted time,We changed our meeting and left her feel guilty,we all in this room except Hinata-chan was the blame and made Sakura-chan like this"said Naruto

She sobbed,Itachi walked out the door and searched for needed to talk with her,he searched for her chakra pattern but couldn't find noted that she was highly walked through the village and reached the training grounds,he heard movement from the trees from the hair blew in the wind and he watched as the girl in front of him sit near the river that surrounded Suna like a protective barrier.

He watched her take out a picture from her pouch,then another activvated his was a picture of her family including Shizuka and the other picture was team watched as she took a kunai and stab the pictures multiple times before tossing them all in the river.

"Haruno Sakura,you are not a weakling,leave all your emotions behind 's all over,kaa-sama,otou-sama are not here to protect you leave them at 's now all gone,nothing no emotions should be watched as the sun setted and walked away.

Itachi looked at the girl,he saw himself in night when he had massacred the clan he had done the same thought that Shizuka was like him but it was the younger one that was alike to him.

He walked back to his and Shizuka's house and sat down and thought.

'Sakura has a great hate of everyone,if Madara finds out about this he will use her hate and use it against has let go of her past and lived on her present life currently in she will do anything to kill her step sister Shizuka'

In the shadows a figure appeared standing where the cherry blossoms were on the person gave an evil chuckle that sent chills down anyone's spine.

The next day Sakura sat in the desk on the other side far from had shown the medics how to knit back the tissues and check for had walked to the kazekage's office to drop off the progress of the had came a while later with another half of the class and left.

Sakura stared straight she felt someone following her,she stood near the cherry trees and saw a man come looked at him,her eyes looked at the man,he had dark hair and onyx looked like another Uchiha but Itachi murdered stared at the felt a familiar chakra approach looked at the man who disappeared and left a sheet of felt the presence approach picked up the sheet of paper and placed it in her pouch.

She stared Sasuke who walked passed her,she lived in the Kazekage's house along with Kakashi,Naruto and Hinata with Temari and Kankuro and room was next to Sasuke' walked the opposite direction and went back to her office the Kazekage had given her to sat down and went of the Medical system,Hinata had taken care of acupuncture because she had the byakugan to see the pressure points and other things.

She reached in her pouch grabbing her locket,she looked at the words carved on the locket.  
_My Cherry Blossom,  
Bloom...you'll become a wonderful love you very much.  
_It was a picture of her mother and father on the other looked at it before putting it placed it back in her pouch then the paper fell looked at it and then opened was written neatly,

Meet me in the club tonight,if you wish to get your revenge.I'll be waiting.  
-The stranger

She looked at the letter and then thought she should ignore it,she took the sheet of paper and pinned it on her may be a cold hearted person but she didn't wish to waste if it was small.

She walked out seeing Hinata and Naruto walk pass she walked passed them without a single look she stared at the man with her sister in wanted to torture her,kill Uchiha Itachi in front of was sick of it,she might of been adopted but she was still a loved her and worshipped she killed off her family,she looked at her sister in disgust.

"Shizuka,your little sister can contain her anger better than my foolish brother.I'll give credit to that."said Itachi as he kissed her forehead.

"She just bottles it up and lashes it out on brother will go head on."said Shizuka hugging him.

Sakura walked into the club,she wanted her looked around the club and saw a man he looked like an approached him and sat down,

"Alright what do you want from me?"said Sakura

"Going head on eh? alright I'll tell you,16 years ago I was close to ruining the village using the Kyuubi.I tried but then the fourth hokage sealed it in Naruto.I want the Kyuubi,you are a strong kunoichi,I need your help but in return I'll help get rid of your wall that's blocking you" he said as he took a drink from that small cup of sake.

She stared at the man and laughed,  
"You think I would do that just for revenge? Naruto may be a person I hate most but do you think I would go against my village for evil? I may be revenged crazed but I would never help an enemy"she said she stood up and walked away and out the club.

* * *

Naruto stared at the note,he knew that she would do anything to kill her didn't think she would go that read the note again,  
Meet me at the club,if you wish to get your revenge.I'll be waiting for you.  
-The stranger

He walked out and approached the club,he looked for the colour pink and found walked near the table about to flip it until he watched her slam her hands on the table and walked smirked at the man,he walked out following Sakura who walked to the saw Itachi and Shizuka was going to walk to Sakura to move her,but he watched her walk past them like watched as she walk to a river,he listened to her talk to herself.

"Capture Itachi,tie Shizuka to something and torture Itachi in front of her and kill her then let her try to kill you then kill her to original,make her commit suicide? Food poisoning? Fall off a cliff? Get Itachi and Shizuka to break up leaving Shizuka heart broken?  
Act nice to her then when she lets her guard down and trusts me slaughter her on a spot,go to Konoha prison?" She laughed at her last idea she walked away from the river back to the house.

Naruto stared at her in shock,he didn't expect her to be evil and to murder someone to that ran back to his house and saw spoke,  
"Hina-chan lets go for ramen"he pulled her by the arm and ran to the ramen stand,when he walked out he hit someone making everyone fall on the opened his eyes and Sasuke.

"Dobe watch it"said Sasuke as he stood up and d0usted the sand off his watched Sasuke then awhile later Sakura walked past,Naruto's eyes trailed Sasuke's seeing him look at her then away before walked behind her. He watched Sasuke before looking at Hinata.

Itachi stared at the figure sleeping on the bed,he watched as Shizuka moved,she tossed and leaned in to hear what she was saying,  
"Oka-san,otou-san I'm sorry please forgive me, I know Sakura hates me but I still care for her"

Itachi shook her lightly waking her up,when she woke up she hugged him right away and then he hugged her slowly rocked her back and forth till she fell looked at the window as sand blew lightly in the stood up and walked out the door,he felt a presence by the looked around and saw Sasuke,he looked at him follow Sakura in the village.

'_So my foolish brother likes this 's must like people with longer hair usually'_

Itachi trailed behind them,he watched Sasuke look at looked at Sakura who walked into the followed her,he saw a man with dark hair...Uchiha watched as he approached Sakura,Itachi's eye brows furrowed in watched as Sakura stomped the ground and yelled out,

"I told you that I don't need any fucking help with my revenge,get it through your thick skull idiot Uchiha!"

She stomped away back to her house,he watched his brother freeze then followed after stared at the man then hopped down,  
"What do you want with the Haruno?...Uchiha Madara?"

"Hn..." he smirked before disappearing

Sasuke trailed after Sakura before he watched her halt,  
"Uchiha,how long do you plan on stalking me?"she said she turned around and looked at him glaring at him.

"I wasn't stalking you I was just passing by."  
"So you passed by me for two days?"  
"hn..."  
She smiled slightly,  
"Caught red handed ne?"

"You hungry? Lets go for udon!"said Sakura dragging him to a shop.  
The corner of Sasuke's lip moved up followed after her,then he knew what happened,

_He had a crush on her._

"Oi Uchiha quit spacing moment is crucial for you to die."said Sakura drinking the soup to her udon.  
"Shut up and eat your food"he said as he drank his soup.

They both walked home and went to their own ended up arguing who would the end Sasuke won and paid.  
They walked back to where they were staying. Sakura walked into her room walking out to the balcony,since her room was next to Sasuke they were balcony was shared with the two rooms but it was shown to everyone though the view was beautiful.

She walked out and saw Sasuke sitting on the rocking chair,he looked at her before looking at the scenery. But the thing was,was that they didn't notice at the top if the roof their siblings were sitting there cuddling,Sakura noticed a presence right where the roof was.

She looked up and saw Uchiha Itachi and her sister cuddling who was staring straight at glared at her before turning around to walk back in her room.

"Do you think Sakura wants to kill me?"  
"To be blunt yes.I think it is because you killed her family who was related by blood and you weren't related by blood to them but you were adopted into that family."  
She teared up before leaning onto Itachi more.

Sakura turned her head when she heard a knock on the door,she walked to the door opening the blinds before opening the stared at him for a long closed the blinds but saw him in the knew she couldn't get rid of him.  
"Okay,what do you want?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay this chapter is the end sorry for the horrible grammar I have.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Betray?

**A/N:Alright,this is the next chapter.I apologize for posting this late but I had some personal ,on with the story.**

* * *

Sakura stared at the man,she wanted to kick him out,but she didn't want to make a stared at the man seeing him sit on the chair.  
"Akatsuki leader,what do you want?"said Sakura sitting on the chair in front of him.  
"Our organization wants you to join"said the akatsuki leader

"Pein,this is your fifth time asking me,give me a perfect explanation to join the akatsuki"stated Sakura  
"You have a goal,to kill your stepsister,we can help,we will teach you forbidden jutsus that will give pain to the user"

"What do I have to do for you in return?"  
"Join akatsuki,we have a perfect spot,you will be our forbidden weapon,no one will know what happened to you"  
"I accept your offer but in return, you will teach me the reanimation jutsu"said Sakura playing with a kunai

She watched as his face turned into an evil smirk,  
"I like your thinking"  
Her plan was set already,she knew that he knew so she didn't have a problem.

At midnight,Sakura walked down the streets of Suna,she walked to the village border sneaking out of the village,she turned her head and saw Gaara,and the rest of her team and Hinata and Itachi with the witch.

"Leaving?"spoke Gaara  
"Yeah,actually I am Kazekage-sama"  
"You're just betraying Konoha!"yelled Naruto

"I didn't betray Konoha,you all betrayed me from the beginning"

Her words made a big impact on team seven,she turned her head feeling a hand on her shoulder,she shook it off and turned around,she watched Itachi who pointed at Shizuka.

"I want her dead,do you really think I care?"  
"Where are you going?"spoke Hinata  
"Akatsuki."

That answer was the one they never wished they never smirked and walked off she felt the sand pulling her down,she turned towards Gaara and saw him look straight at her,she smirked and moved her foot,she walked up to him,she gave a flirty smile and fluttered her eyes,she watched his face turn a pale pink,then it all disappeared when she felt Pein lift her up and jumped into the sky and hands wrapped around his neck to prevent her from falling,she looked at him then spoke,  
"I got funny,why ruin the moment?"said Sakura with a smirk,she felt Sasuke's and Itachi's presence behind them she made small genjutsu's to stall them,

**Sasuke's Genjutsu**

_**Blood splattered everywhere,memories of the night the clan fell ran into his parents ro-**_

Sasuke stared at Itachi who was looking at the ground,

**Itachi's Genjutsu  
**"_**Uchiha Itachi,You will witness how my sister will die"said Sakura as she disappeared and Shizuka was on the ground,he heard Sakura's voice from afar,**_

"_**Time is running out Uchiha Itachi,she will slowly break from the inside"**_

"_**Itachi-kun,my mom and dad my real parents,I saw them!"she spoke with a smile  
"Shizuka,why?"  
"Shizuka, we gave you to our sister to take care of you,she treated you well,why did you kill her just for love,what a disappointment"said her real parents  
Itachi turned to Shizuka who had her face down and crying then he saw blood fall to the ground,he looked around and saw Sakura smirking-**_

Itachi stared ahead,this girl wasn't normal,she was different,he turned to his brother and spoke,  
"Save her from evil that had consumed her"he said as they jumped through trees following the akatsuki leader and Sakura.

Sakura looked behind and smirked,

"they broke out of the genjutsu,seems like I found their weaknesses already"said Sakura out loud.

"You did good"said Pein he hopped off and then disappeared in the camouflage chakra covered barrier.

Itachi and Sasuke stopped,the chakra disappeared,they activated their sharingan and saw a barrier of Chakra,Itachi nodded at Sasuke as they worked together to burn down the barrier.

Sakura stared at Pein,she wanted training immediately,she looked at the scroll that had the instructions,Sakura stared at the materials,she needed a dead person,she decided to go to the dungeons and kill a person to use as an experiment,she looked around for a suitable user,she stared at the man who tried to steal from her a long time ago,she felt all eyes on her as she approached the man and grabbed her Katana and sliced it across his body,she grabbed onto the man and dragged him leaving blood marks on the ground,Sakura stared at the scroll then did the suitable handsigns, she saw the man stand up and it's eyes were a darker colour,she smirked then she walked up to the man and spoke,  
"Jump"  
She laughed when the man jumped,she then turned around and spoke,  
"Kai!" then the man then knew that this would work well,she walked into Peins room and then she decided to leave immediately,

Her search to find Shizuka's real parents and hers was starting.

* * *

**A/N: End of this chapter,wanna give a guess of her plan? I was rushing when I typed this chapter so I and please tell me your opinions on this story.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Sasuke?

**Regretting The Past New Changes : Chapter 1 : Sasuke?**

* * *

Sakura walked through the border slaughtering the guards before they can say anything,Sakura took out a cherry blossom and sprinkled it on their bodies,Sakura walked to the graveyard searching for Shizuka's watched the name Yuki and Akihiko come up,she knew Shizuka knew her parents appearance,thats what made it even better.

She felt presence behind her,she turned around and quickly made hand seals trapping them into a world of genjutsu of their scariest moment leaving to die on the watched them fall to the ground,she sprinkled petals of cherry blossoms on their bodies and left with the two felt a familiar chakra pattern watched the two Uchiha's look at her with their emotionless smirked at them,

"Who knew,killing,bloodshed is fun"said Sakura laughing  
"Sick,you're worse than Orochimaru"  
"What's worse is killing your family just for a stupid love/crush"she spoke harshly  
Sasuke was about to speak when a familiar akatsuki member came,Itachi took out a kunai immediately,Sasuke took out his Katana watched the leader smirk before snapping his fingers seeing a familiar red haired girl showed up with chakra ropes and wires preventing her from moving.

Itachi stared at the man with anger,  
" . "said Itachi before he lunged.

"Ah,before that watch out for your brother too"

Itachi turned his head,he saw Sakura holding a katana at his little brothers looked at Shizuka who had also had a katana at her stopped his movement,he knew that Sakura gave him a look drop all your weapons,he put his kunai down and all his gears,he would do anything to protect his loved ones,even if they hated him.

Sakura knocked Sasuke out making fall to the ground,Pein knocked Shizuka out also,Itachi watched them disappear,he grabbed his weapons and ran to Shizuka embracing entered his chakra through Sasuke waking him eyes open before looking around.

Sakura placed the two corpses on the did the hand signs needed and watched the colour return to their looked around curiously, they were still alive? Their eyes landed on a girl in front of them.

"Yuki and Baki,parents of Shizuka who left her in the care of the Haruno's slaughtering them just because they didn't approve of that man,what do you think of Shizuka?"asked Sakura

"Sakura?"

"She killed them?"  
"For love?"  
"We're disappointed,they were are related family.I'm sorry for your loss,but why are we still alive?"  
"Reanimation jutsu"said Sakura smirking as their face turned in shock

"Now my plan is to use you two for my revenge,kill Shizuka"

Their eyes widen at Sakura who was playing with a kunai,  
"No!"yelled both of them  
"Tsk,Jump"  
Their bodies moved by itself,  
"I did the jutsu now I have complete control over you"  
"I hate Shizuka to be blunt,that scroll my mother and father gave me,she took it! She took my family away just because of her love for Uchiha Itachi!"

They stared at her for a long time,they then fell to the had dispel the jutsu,she knew that Shizuka wanted to take the scroll before she read it but she knew what was in the scroll,Sakura walked out of the training watched Pein carry Sasuke towards her,  
"Take care of him,we are using him as hostage for Kyuubi"  
Sakura nodded her head bringing him into her room.

Sakura stared at Sasuke moving his hair from his face,was the feeling coming back?  
Sakura stood up and grabbed a futon,she tied Sasuke up to a pole in her room stuck to the ground,she then grabbed a rope and tied it to the two poles sleeping on them using it as training for balance,Sakura fell asleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes,he saw a long rope tied to a pole with a person sleeping on it?  
This person must have good balance because of the dark he couldn't see the person,he sneezed waking up the person,he saw pink hair shine from the moonlight.

'_It couldn't be'_

Sasuke saw Sakura stretch,he watched her light a candle beside him,she saw his eyes look at her,she stared at him before walking out the door,she then returned later with a sup of water and rice with saw her slide the food towards him,  
"I can't eat without my hands"

Sakura tied his legs together preventing him from moving and then tied his middle part of the body to the pole preventing him from doing then moved the food closer,she watched him stare at the food,he looked up at her.

"Why are you doing this?"asked Sasuke

"I was ordered to take care of you,you're going to be used as hostage for an exchanged for kyuubi."said Sakura

"Don't you feel guilty? Naruto is your teammate!"said Sasuke  
"The moment you all left me was when I lost it.I gave up on you all,disappointment was all I had thought of you all,what happened to the quote Kakashi said? huh? I destroyed my happiness because I always thought,if I was there earlier or stronger,maybe my parents would've not all left me so I pursued my goal on killing Shizuka"said Sakura  
"...You aren't the only one who had been through it all,did you forget? My clan died because of Itachi"  
"Yours is a different matter,Uchiha Itachi was ordered to kill them by the elder Danzou,Shizuka? Killed my parents out of choice.I bet you didn't know that,if you don't believe why don't you ask your beloved aniki yourself?"said Sakura

Sasuke stared at her with shock,his brother was told to slaughter the clan by thought of a lot of things,all this time Itachi did it because of a had been through worse,he stared at Sakura with guilt,he watched her with her dull green eyes,

"Don't give me that guilt look,if you're sorry,then you will have to earn my trust from square one"said Sakura  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Help me with my revenge"said Sakura smirking already knowing the answer he would say  
"Alright"  
Sakura stared at him with shock and confusion,he looked at her,  
"Come closer"  
Sakura stared at him with confusion,she kneeled down to his level,  
"Closer"  
She raised a brow before moving closer,she watched him with her emerald eyes,she then felt something on her lips,she stared at him in kissed him back,  
'_I'm right,I love her'_

The stopped breathing for air,Sakura stared at him with confusion,  
"I know I haven't gain your trust but somewhere during we were at Suna,I think I fell in love with you"  
Sakura stared at him with a kind look,Sasuke blushed when she hugged him,  
"Promise you won't leave me?

"I promise" He rested his head on her shoulder,he felt the ropes loosen around him,he stood up and smirked at her when he towered her,she pouted and turned around,she took three steps to the desk and then she moved her stuff,  
"Since your helping me with my revenge,lets go over the plan"said Sakura as she laid out a diagram.

"I recently learned the reanimation jutsu,I will capture Shizuka and leave her in your care,I will reanimate her parents making her mentally emotionally and kill them in front of your brother will most likely come after her,we will do all of this in the most unexpected place, before that we need them to know your on the other she is in an emotional wreck I will leave her there and let her live"  
Sasuke nodded his head,he watched the map and diagram memorizing promised that he would gain her trust and stared at her eyes that were calculating the plan.

"But,there is a few flaws in the plan,if we take Shizuka under Konoha,won't someone like a byakugan user will be able to see? or a chakra sensor? Once we're found out we have no escape"

"How about shadow clone?" said Sasuke  
"That's a good idea"  
"No how about we make another by duplicating our plan at another place to confuse them?"said Sasuke  
"That's even a greater idea!"said Sakura with a spark of life in her eyes that showed,Sakura smiled wider at the idea,Sasuke looked at her face with a blush on his then leaned over the table and smiled at him and kissed his cheek,  
She whispered,  
"You're a genius"

She saw his face blush as she sat back down writing part of the plan on the scroll,  
"Let's make your side known first"said Sakura  
Sasuke smirked at her and held her hand and walked out of the akatsuki hideout,Sakura flared her chakra out and felt Itachi,Shizuka,Naruto,Kakashi,and Hinata's chakra appear in front of stared at Sasuke and Sakura before yelling at Sakura.

"Free him now this instance you you you traitor!"yelled Naruto  
Sakura gave out a laugh,she laced her fingers between his and Sasuke kissed her,she smirked at their expression.  
"Sasuke is on my side"said Sakura  
"That's impossible...right teme?!"said Naruto with hope.  
He leaned and kissed Sakura on the forehead,she showed a real smile,  
Naruto shook his head,memories of different missions ran through his head,he had treated Sasuke as family and he just turned his back like that? Naruto stared at Sasuke with anger and betrayal,  
"How could you teme? Kakashi-sensei and I treated you as family  
"You weren't satisfying"said Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sakura,exactly what is your revenge?"said Shizuka  
"Oh,you'll see,and it will be painful,after all seeing your parents once more" she mumbled the last part,no one heard except for Sasuke,Itachi stared at the girl,  
"You won't stop until you get your revenge"  
"I could plot my revenge anytime and any day"said Sakura as she flung a kunai at the tree seeing blood drip from the tree,Sakura smirked when she saw them look at her in shock,  
"How could you! You killed Neji!"yelled Naruto charging at her  
"You shouldn't underestimate your teammate,that just shows how much trust you have for him"

Naruto aimed a punch at her right side but was blocked by Sasuke,  
"You hurt her,you'll die from my hand"  
"S-Sasuke,why did you do it?"

Naruto fell to the ground,Sakura had knocked him out and Sasuke carried her bridal style,Sakura was surprised and wrapped her hands around his neck,

Itachi stared at the pair,things were turning interesting but dangerous,Itachi thought of the possibilities,he looked at Shizuka and turned around when he saw a kunai held up by a note,he looked around seeing no one noticed,they all walked ahead and Itachi grabbed the note and kunai he read the few words engraved on the kunai

_Don't let people pressure you,live freely without any barriers._

He opened the sheet and saw words dotted written with blood.

**I will make the impossible possible,that will be when you will perish.**

Itachi quickly hid the note and walked away after the group,Shizuka hugged him and jumped on his back demanding a piggyback carried her on his back and walked to the village.

* * *

**A/N:So lately I've been busy,that will be my excuse for now,I apologize and I will try harder so please chapter is a bit short so I will make the other chapter as long as I can before I sleep,right now it is 12:25am to be exact (Midnight). When this chapter comes out it will probably be around one so I doubt some will be able to read,also follow me on Instagram sharlenexnguy!.I know I am young but I hope you enjoy my stories.I don't know if anybody reads the authors note,but those who do I appreciate I tried to change the font but it seems it doesn't work,well,so much for exciting.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Why?

**Regretting The Past New Changes : Chapter 11 : Why?**

* * *

Itachi stared at the moon,he looked at the picture of his family,especially his little brother to be thoughts ran through his head,he could have told his brother to come back to the good side,but,he had no authority over him,after all,he did kill the whole clan,Sasuke would never forgive him.

Sakura looked out the window,she looked at the full moon,she then decided that she will start her plan in twelve looked to her left,she looked at Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the turned when she saw a bird pecking the window,she watched at bird peck on the window for a long time,she then realized why it was pecking on the window,she let the bird in and read the note.

_Don't chase losses,they will only hold you back._

Sakura looked at Sasuke,she watched at bird fly away,but before that she had already another note stuck to the bird,she saw a butterfly fly onto her finger,she watched it move to the middle of her palm,she then remembered a bitter memory of Shizuka and her and crushed the butterfly,she opened her palms and threw the remains of the butterfly out the window and rinsed her hands.

Itachi looked at the moon,he felt the Sakura would start her plan within the next looked at the bird pecking on the window,he opened the window and saw a small letter tied to the legs,he unwrapped it and let the bird fly out,he unfolded the paper and read it slowly,

_One's trash is anothers treasure_

Itachi thought for a bit,he ignored the letter and left it on the looked at Shizuka who was reading a scroll,he looked out the window and walked away.

* * *

Naruto looked at the picture of team seven,he glared at Sasuke before thinking,

'_Why did he leave us? What did Sakura do to him? Is he feeling guilty?'_

He then went to sleep.

Kakashi practiced his shuriken aim,he thought of Sakura and Sasuke,without realising he inserted chakra into the weapon breaking the target aim into then walked away from training and strolled around to take his mind off.

* * *

Sakura planned out her plan carefully making sure there would be no flaw,she ate her breakfast at the same time.

Sasuke stared at Sakura ,she was spacing out the whole time they were eating,she looked like she was really concentrating on her thoughts,Sasuke stood up and grabbed her plate when she was finished and put it in the sink,Sasuke turned to look at her,she was still put the dishes away,he then shook her to bring her out of the world of walked back to the room,Sasuke smiled when she ran into the door because she was still thinking and didn't notice the door was helped her up and opened the door.

Sakura then spilled out her thoughts to Sasuke,apparently change of plans,she is starting her plan appeared in the forest where Suna was at twelve o'clock direction from decided she would capture Shizuka and plant diversions looked at Sasuke nodding her head at kissed her and smiled and then spoke to her,

"I will create a distraction outside with your shadow clone,when no one is paying attention you grab her and go."said Sasuke

Sakura smiled at him and they left to Suna to plot her own revenge,Sakura didn't pay attention to Sasuke's expression when they left,his faced showed regret,Sakura then snuck into Suna while Sasuke and her shadow clone were held back by the saw may approach the border until she saw Shizuka,she was running as quickly as she could to the gate,she then knocked her out,she felt Itachi's chakra already at the knew she would succeed,she reached the border seeing Itachi and Sasuke talk,she then saw Sasuke hug his brother,she then watched her clone disappear,she heard everyone cheering,she then got the information from her shadow clone,she then clenched her fist,she then appeared in front of everybody,

"Don't think this is over yet,Uchiha Sasuke I can't believe you" she turned around as a tear fell from her face,she turned her head and glared at looked at Itachi who had a look of victory.

"Uchiha Itachi,you think you won this round but it's a tie,I don't chase losses,it only makes me weak,one's trash is another's the way your beloved Shizuka is probably nearly facing a death situation soon enough."said Sakura before she disappeared

"Sasuke,I think she knew this would happen"  
"We better find Shizuka"said Sasuke without any trace of emotion,that look she gave him would haunt her for life.

Sakura stared at Shizuka's limp form,she had drain all her chakra and chained her preventing her from then started her jutsu,the reanimation saw Shizuka slowly lift up her head,Sakura smirked and saw Shizuka looked around panicking,Shizuka looked at Sakura,she struggled to free she looked up when she heard her name,

"Mom..Dad?"

"Shizuka! why are you tied up?"  
"I...I"  
Yuki and Baki moved closer to Shizuka,  
"Mom! Dad! I-I missed you"  
Sakura stepped in and gave a sweetly sick smile,  
"Aw,what a cute family reunion"

Shizuka stared at Sakura with a hateful look,Sakura smiled at her with a poisoned sweet took out a katana and slashed the two parents head off,she watched as their bodies reform as Sakura then slashed them saw Shizuka's eyes widen as tears fell down onto the then dispel the jutsu and spoke,

"This is my revenge,how does it feel to be in my shoes eh? Does it hurt?"  
"You BITCH!"  
"Don't act as if you has authority over me,after all,you did do the same thing"

"I won't kill you,just remember this,what you did will be unforgivable of forgettable,but I don't kill the weak who don't resist"

Shizuka looked at Sakura with a teary eyes,Sakura then dispel all the traps and then she threw her sheathed katana on the ground in front of her.

"If you want to get out alive,use the katana or you'll die"

She looked at Shizuka who was still crying,  
"If you don't plan on living then just stay put"

She saw Shizuka grab the katana,Sakura walked out and immediately punched the wall,she watched it shatter,she then walked breaking all the walls that blocked her way,she then made her way out,she looked back,whether she made it out or not was her own power,she then walked on.

Sasuke and Itachi searched,obviously Sakura didn't chose the exact location she spoke of,Sasuke then thought of one place,Sound village,they headed towards the direction but seeing Shizuka alive and walking,Sasuke frowned.

"Sakura,wasn't such a revenge driven person"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted,  
"She killed my parents in front of me,she killed them twice burning it into my memory,she then left a katana for me to get didn't kill me or injure me but she just put me in her shoes when she was little and when I killed her told me if I want to die then stay put or leave while I can"said Shizuka  
They nodded their heads,Sasuke then felt guilty,  
"Sasuke,she deserved to be happy,I ruined her life,you might of betrayed her but there is still hope,she may be around this area in this forest"

Sasuke nodded his head and left after Sakura,he closed his eyes and then concentrated on one chakra,he then found the location... ran after Sakura at a quick pace,he looked around,he activated his sharingan,he then quickly ran after her.

Sasuke tried to catch up,but she moved too quick,he then picked up his speed,he saw her chakra flare up and move away quicker,he then saw her figured blurred,even with the sharingan he couldn't keep then concentrated seeing her chakra suddenly disappear.

'_So she did know I was following I screwed up big time'_

Sasuke then thought of places she would go,he then closed his eyes and thought of Konoha,he then felt Neji,Hinata,Kakashi's chakra approach him,he saw them and approached him,they nodded their heads and then left to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: I had felt bored so I just turned on my laptop and started typing away,so I just ended up updating another ,good night everybody...So tired.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Forgive?

**Regretting The Past New Changes : Chapter 1 : Forgive?**

* * *

Sakura had her head bowed down to the hokage as two anbu's watched over her,Sakura was aware of her consequences of killing ninja's of another village,seducing the Kazekage to let her leave without making it a big deal.

Sakura lifted her head,many things ran through her head,after her revenge she had nothing left to do,executing her would not make a difference,trapping her in a dungeon stripping her from her ninja world would obviously kill her mentally.

Tsunade's eyes stared i shock,the emotion that ran through her old apprentices eyes,then the dull look replacing emotion she saw through her eyes were betrayal,

responsibility,curiosity,and then spoke,

"Well,you slaughtered the akatsuki group before you came back,that will definitely take off execution,info from the akatsuki also about their plans and use of the ,that makes you watched by anbu's until you're trusted,stripped from you ninja power for three months,can't leave Konohagakure for two years."said Tsunade

Sakura nodded her head and watched Tsunade made hand signs and then quickly stripped her of her ninja then was lead to her house,Sakura then opened the door and let the anbu's walk then sat on the couch,she leaned on the couch as she was watched by the read a scroll from the then looked at the anbu looking around the house,Sakura then spoke out loudly.

"My bedroom,left side of my bed,the tatami mat has weapons,under my pillow there should be a kunai,under the floor of this couch there is a lab right side of the door there is a poster,behind it is a small hole of senbons and there are multiple genjutsu laid out"

The anbu nodded their heads,Sakura then spoke once again,  
"The shelf behind me,pick up the picture frame the shelf will turn and also show another shelf full of swords and bigger weapons."

She then continued reading.

* * *

Sasuke ran to the hokage office barging in,he looked at Tsunade who had Sakura's punishment written down,he read it,

_Sakura will but watched by anbu's until trusted,not be able to leave Konohagakure for two years,stripped from ninja powers for three months._

He then ran to her house,he watched her read the scroll,he then saw the anbu's he then walked to the front doors,he knocked the door,he saw the anbu open the door.  
"What is your purpose here Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"I need to see Haruno Sakura"

The anbu opened the door,he saw Sakura look up,he saw the expression on her face,he then dodged the on coming watched her throw many things at the anbu had gripped onto her arm,he saw the tears running down her face,he looked at her,her eyes then looked up,his eyes widen,her eyes were not emerald,he could see his reflection through her eyes,he then saw the emerald colour return,he saw her look down as her hand formed into a hand then slipped from the anbu's grasped,

"I permit no visitors...get him out now" her voice full of hatred and sadness bunched up together.

He felt the anbu grab onto his arms and drag him out,he then saw Naruto approach the house,he then saw him,he then walked out he house,he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Naruto knocked on the door,he heard the door open,he then showed a sheet,he had asked for permission by the hokage to see then heard the anbu speak,  
"Haruno wants no visitors"  
"I have the hokage's permission"said Naruto his voice full og confidence  
He then walked into the house,his eyes landed on the broken vase and other items on the floor,his eyes then trailed towards Sakura,he met eyes with her,her eyes finally showing emotion but a angered sad then approached her,he sat down across from her.

He looked at the anbu,  
"Please go into another room,I was told by Tsunade to make her regain her sense"  
The anbu didn't budge,then he moved to the other room,his eyes then returning to Sakura's then spoke,

"Sakura,the past won't change...ever but,don't let the past ruin your always has its ups and downs,I know you won't forgive us but we apologize,just hear me out,in life there is a wall you must overcome no matter what keep trying and the wall that you must overcome is your emotions"

He saw a tissue fro her hand,he then remembered seeing Sasuke,he then thought of Sasuke,he was the one that created the emotional wall that made her a then sat on the same couch as her,he then saw her turn away,he heard her speak quietly.

"You must think I'm pathetic crying over a guy"  
His eyes then soften,  
"That's what makes you human,having emotions,not everyones perfect"

"Whatever happened, please patch it up with Sasuke,he is a kind guy,really"  
Her arms that was wrapped around her legs hugging it closer towards her hiding her head in it,her head lifted as she looked at Naruto with her glossy eyes that had tears threatening to fall looked at him with distaste.

He had a feeling Sasuke was behind this,he then spoke,  
"Sasuke betrayed you,but really,why do you think he came and visit you if he didn't really care?"

"If I brought Sasuke hear,what would be your reaction now?"

"Well, tomorrow,I will bring him here during the walked out the door and then walked home.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 12**


End file.
